A unitized electrode assembly (UEA) for a fuel cell includes an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte between the anode and cathode. In one example, hydrogen gas is fed to the anode and air or pure oxygen is fed to the cathode. However, it is recognized that other types of fuels and oxidants can be used. At the anode, an anode catalyst causes the hydrogen molecules to split into protons (H+) and electrons (e−). The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode while the electrons travel through an external circuit to the cathode, resulting in production of electricity. At the cathode, a cathode catalyst causes the oxygen molecules to react with the protons and electrons from the anode to form water, which is removed from the system.
The anode catalyst and cathode catalyst commonly include supported platinum atoms. Platinum is a high-cost precious metal. Much work has been conducted to reduce the platinum loading in the cathode in order to reduce manufacturing costs. Additionally, work has been conducted to improve the kinetics of oxygen reduction in platinum oxygen-reducing cathode and reduce losses in potential in order to improve the efficiency of the fuel cell.